


The Greatest Lover

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don Juan de Marco, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thinks that he is Don Juan de Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Lover

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the post about this event I really wanted to write something. It's lame, but what matters is that I participated.
> 
> Cutting this down to 100 words was hard. The first draft was 130 words. And yes, Naruto says an adapted version of an actual quote from Don Juan DeMarco.

“Sakura-chan!”

Sakura lifted her head in annoyance. She turned her head and her mouth dropped.

Naruto was dressed in an open button-down shirt. His exposed chest caused a distinct blush to light her cheeks.

“N-Naruto-kun, what are you wearing?” she stuttered, noticing the black mask.

“I, Don Juan de Marco, the world’s greatest lover,” he came up to her, beginning to stroke her cheek, “have seen my unborn children in your eyes and know that my heart has finally found my home. My life begins with you, and will surely end with you as well.”

“Naruto-kun!” she yelled in embarrassment.


End file.
